Frozen Angel
by Riikani
Summary: Drew keeps upsetting May, but what will happen when she really needs him. Can they find out their feelings about each other. Contestshipping DrewxMay, MayxDrew
1. Chapter 1

((A/N)) I'm gonna tell you before reading, this a contestshipping, (I really _really_ hate AshxMay), if you don't like it, don't read, or _do_ read, but don't review about that. But review anyway, I really like to know what you guys think about my first fanfic, (I really never made one before). For some reasons I left Max out of it, not that I don't like him!, but it just didn't fit here

Note; English isn't my first language, we don't speak it home. It is my second language, (that means for me, the language I learnt after my first) so there may be some errors and mistakes.

And I _am_ an amateur writer. (I'm 15 year old without any scholing in it), well, please tell me what points I have to improve.

so REVIEW please.

--

**Ash: "Another story about me and my adventures. This will be lots of fun!"**

**me: (blinks) ".. well..erm...no. You're not the main character in this story.**

**Ash: "Huh? I thought this was about Pokemon?**

**me: "..Yeah..sort off. I first wanted to do an AAML ((A/N: Ash and Misty love, for the people who don't know)) thingy, but..."**

**Ash: (Gulps)**

**Drew: "And tell me again, what am **_**I**_** doing here,.. (flickes his bangs)...with these losers."**

**May: (Very angry) "I don't want to have anything to do with this jerk!"**

**me: (softly)"..**_**That will be a problem in the story then. (**_**normal (very loud) voice**_**) ..**_**Can someone of you just do the disclaimer?**

**Brock: "Since I haven't said anything; (****Disclaimer) Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters."**

**me: "Thank you, Let's get this story started" (really pimped up)**

Chapter 1.

--

"Ash, you're such a jerk", yelled May. They were argueing about something stupid again.

"Why don't you go, when you think I'm such a jerk!", Ash returned

Now May was really fired up; "Maybe I will", she yelled and ran away.

"Ash, let her go", said Brock to Ash, who wanted to chase her, understanding how she was feeling. "She just needs to calm down"

Brock was right many times before and this was no exception, even though he didn't knew. May ran a few miles and sank panting to the ground.

'Why does he have to be so stubborn all the time?' May asked herself.

"What are you doing here", a familiar voice said and May turned around. The first she saw was a flash of green. Drew was standing right before her, while casually flicked his bangs.

"A fight with Ash again." concluded Drew, before she answered.

'He's cocky again',May thought angry, but his voice didn't sound that mean to her, almost kind, and it confused her.

"What do you want", May asked him, wondering why he bothered.

Drew glared at her. "I was training, but then you came and fell down at my training spot", he answered.

May now saw his Roselia, standing next to him. "Sorry", she muttered, she didn't like apologizing to that green-haired rival of hers. But Drew just shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing to do about it now", said Drew and walked away.

"Roselia, return", Drew said and his pokemon returned with a relieved "Roseliaa", to her Pokeball.

He turned around, and saw May still sitting on the ground,looking down. 'I can't just leave her there', thought Drew, scolding himself for caring.

So he said: "I will buy you a dinner, if you like", while he hoped his voice didn't ring hopeful.

Two big Sapphires looked at him, and he wondered why he never noticed her eyes were that blue before.

May was really confused, 'First he was mad at me because I ran into his training-ground and now he's offering to buy me dinner' she thought, and tried to read his reasons of his face but she couldn't read anything from his straight face.

Drew saw her confused look on her face so he pointed the sky out. "Have you seen how dark it is already, smart one. And it looks like you carry no money with you" he said, his voice lightly tinged with sarcasm, and he thought this was a pretty good excuse.

"Thank you, Drew", said May softly. Even though he was arrogant most of the time, he could be nice, what confused her even more.

"Do you still come, or shall I just leave you here" said Drew flicking his hair ((A/N; I still haven't figured out why does that, but it's kind cute so I'll just leave it)), and he walked away.

May jumped up and ran after him.

Drew chose a rather expensive restaurant, and May actually enjoyed the time. Drew was nice to her and didn't make any insults.

When they were finished, May saw Ash and Brock outside the restaurant, looking for her. She waited untill Drew had paid and ran outside.

"Brock, Ash!" she yelled and waved. Meanwhile Drew had followed her and was now thinking of a way how he had to explain to May's friends he had dinnered with May.

Ash and Brock came walking back with relieved faces.

"Where have you been" Ash asked.

"I have been eating with Drew here", May said, pointing at Drew.

Ash' face turned suspicious. "Why did you?" he asked, but May jumped in.

"Ash, let it be, would you?" May asked, seeing the trouble coming. She turned to Drew; "Thank you, it was fun"

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "It was fun..", he saw the shocked faces and imagined how strange it must have sounded from him. "...for a loser" and he flicked his bangs.

It had the desired effect, Ash got all fired up and looked like he would have Pikachu Thunder-bolt him, but Drew didn't care about Ash, he was just a nuisance. He looked at May and he hoped she would react angrily and shouting at him, but shocked he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"Drew, you jerk" cried May and she ran away.

Ash gave Drew an angry look and ran after May, Brock just behind him.

They both didn't saw the shocked face of Drew. He didn't want to hurt May, just tease her a little.

He sighed sadly and thought; 'I might have been too harsh, she really enjoyed the time apparently'.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked away

--

((A/N)) I really want to know your opinions about the first chapter. The second one is coming up. There will be 8 or something. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**me: "That was chapter one, I thought it was pretty good for a first time and chapter"**

**Drew: "It sucked" (flicking his bangs)**

**me: "Why? I didn't give you such a bad part, now did I?**

**Drew: "I never would be so nice to May."**

**May: (Eyes filling with tears again)**

**Drew: (shocked) No-o... don't cry...-I didn't mean that.**

**Ash: "Drew!! I like May as a sister so if you do something like that again, I'm gonna punch you to death**

**me: "It looks a bit like a soap here.. (sweat drops while trying to calm down May and Ash, Drew looking a bit scared). Please Brock, can you do the disclaimer again??**

**Brock: "Ok then; ****(disclaimer); Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters.**

**me: "OK EVERYBODY, SILENT (extreme silence falls), good, let's go on with the story."**

Chapter 2

--

Drew strolled through the streets, his hands in his pockets.

'I always try to get May angry at me, but I never want to hurt her, or completely furious' thought Drew. He really hated he made May cry.

He sighed, ' I just want her to see me'.

May didn't look at him as the other girls did. 'Fan girls' , he thought disgusted, he didn't like all those girls who were always chasing him. But May was different, she saw him as a rival, and he liked the way she battled, the fierce and passion she showed when she was in a contest, which she wanted to win so badly.

'Wait..huh? why am I thinking about her that way' Drew thought as his mind kept bothering him.

He ended by the cliff at the edge off the city. He saw three figures he knew and he hid behind a tree.

Ash sat on the left of the cliff, Drew could easily recognize him by his hat and the Pikachu on his shoulder. On the right he found the tallest, so that would be Brock.

'Then it's May in the middle', concluded Drew. He could hear their voices from were he was standing.

"..why are you so upset then?" asked the voice of Ash.

May's figure winced, "I don't know really, I think he's making me feel like , no matter how hard I work I never can compare with him"

Drew could hear from her voice she had calmed down, but he never knew she felt that way. 'Why didn't you tell me, May?' he asked in his head. ' I thought you didn't care about what I said, because you always look so confident' ((A/N; he really_ is_ dense, isn't he. May's a GIRL, you dumbass shouting to no one in particular))

Drew thought he heard enough, and he disappeared, so he didn't hear the next question.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else" Brock asked. "You can tell us you know".

This question put May to think. 'Is there anything else', she wondered. 'I never cared if someone said I couldn't make it, in fact it made me work even harder, but when Drew says it, I feel like I really can't make it'.

"Thanks guys, I feel so much better now" said May and she stood up. "I'd better go train for the upcoming contest"

Ash and Brock looked astonished, "It's almost night" said Ash, with big eyes. ((A/N pweh, like he never trained when it was night!))

"I know, but I just thought up something and I wanted to try it out."

Ash and Brock nodded, they understood, "Just don't come back too late, we don't want to go loking for you again".

When May was alone, she released Squirtle and Beautifly. "Hey guys, I want you to try something out", she tried, but her pokemon didn't listen.

((A/N I just give the translation, written in italic))

_Do you know what's wrong with May?, we never train when it's dark"_, Squirtle asked.

_She and Drew had a fight, and now she doesn't have faith in herself anymore", _Beautifly responded.

The Pokemon nodded, ad listened to May wwho was trying to get their attention. "Squirtle, I want you to do Bubble, Beautifly, do Silverwind".

She got what she wanted. It the effect of the sky crying, not just rain. The Bubbles that popped, splashed in in different colours ((A/N don't know if it's possible, probely not. But this is MY story))

"Ok, Good work, guys", she said, praizing the Pokemon. Then she returned the Pokemon to their balls.

The attack didn't work off completely, and May felt the comforting cool water on her head.

What she didn't know, was that Drew had returned when he saw Ash and Brock leaving, and was now standing behind a tree, looking at May ((A/N; he's not I repeat _not_ a pervert))

It was breathtaking, as the brunettes eyes shone in the moonlight, giving her a sad look.

She was apparently tired and went to the Pokecenter, walking past Drew, not noticing him.

When she was gone, Drew hit against the tree, 'Why kept I watching, why didn't I just said I was sorry, one moment I couldn't control myself ((A/N; again, he not a pervert, he just means he had no control over himself, he just could stand there)), one moment...' he growled, 'Darn you May, when did you make me lose my mind.' He thought and he loosened his fist

He didn't got much sleep that night.

--

((A/N)) YEAH!, chapter 2 is finished. Please review. I think it was pretty good, but I really need your opinions, even if I have to write it all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**me: "The end of chapter 2!!"**

**Drew: "Why you..."(looking angry)**

**me: (sweet voice) "What? not happy?" (Playing with pen in hand((A/N; Yeah I actually wrote it down on paper before I put it on the computer)))**

**Drew: "Never mind!" (goes grumbling out the room) **

**me: "It seems Drew had left us..."**

**May: "I like what you did whit the performance! I should have thought up that one myself"**

**Ash: "I really didn't have much text in this chapter..."**

**me; " I told you, you aren't the main character"**

**Brock: "Neither me, but I don't care"**

**Ash; "Well, I do the disclaimer this time; ****(Disclaimer) Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters."**

**me: "Brock? can you please get Drew back inside, so I can get on with the story."**

Chapter 3

--

The next morning, May forgot how angry she was, and decided to call Max.

"Hey little brother", she said to the screen, "sorry, you had to go back to the gym". She remembered he had to go back because he broke his leg ((A/N; I know, lame excuse, think of something better, that doesn't infect the story?)).

Max nodded, and said Mom was calling for him. "She let me do all of jobs since I got back", he said mocking. "Well, Gotta go, see you later, Sis" and he hang up.

May felt so much better after the call with her brother, and she went back to her full day training.

While Ash trained for his next Gym battle, May trained for the contest in 2 days. She thought it went pretty well.

When she took a break, sitting on the grass, she saw a red rose fall before her. ((A/N: who would that be?))"For Beautifly, she worked really", Drew was standing before her with his usual smirk.

Before May could say anything, Drew already walked, his hand in the air, as a goodbye. May had seen it many times before, but it still annoyed her. "That cocky guy!!" she roared with anger.

"_Is she angry again?!_" Combusken asked the other pokemon.

_"Yup, he keeps giving roses to me, and she gets the feeling he doesn't think she works hard"_ Beatifly said. The butterfly pokemon somehow always understood May, even though May herself didn't know.

_"Is she dense or something?"_ Squirtle asked and the other pokemon sweat dropped; Squirtle was sometimes just too direct."_I mean, can't she see those roses are not really for you, Beautifly, but for her", _he sighed and the blue pokemon shoke his head. _"Sometimes I really don't understand humans"._

Meanwhile, May had no clue what her pokemon just discussed, she normally could understand simple sentences, but this was way too hard. On the other side, at the moment she was so angry at Drew, she couldn't understand her pokemon anyway. "He always thinks he's so much, and better than me", she said out loudly, while stomping at the ground. "Now I really want to win that contest and beat that Drew" she muttered.

Meanwhile Ash was also training, just up ahead the road. He really wanted that gym badge, but somehow he just couldn't pay attention to it. Suddenly he saw Drew coming from the way Ash knew May was.

Ash, curious natured as he was, ran to him. "Drew, what are you doing here", Ash said slowly, he still didn't like Drew, and especially now he made May lose her confidence.

Drew lifted a brow, when he saw the raven-haired teen, "I'm just walking here, got any problems with that?", he said arrogant.

Ash' face twitched, he _really_ didn't like this guy, especially his attitude. ((A/N; does Drew remind Ash of his old rival Gary, or something)). Ash pointed a finger at Drew; "I don't know if I told you before, and I don't care anyway if I did", Ash said, his voice lingered with suppressed anger, "Don't hurt May again, she's like a sister to me and the unknown know what I do with people who hurt my family or friends ((A/N The Unknown kidnapped Ash' mother and he defeated them for that))".

Ash was done and went back to his pokemon.

Drew put his hands in his pockets, and sighed. 'That good-for-nothing-Ash is actually scary when he's angry at you', Drew thought, 'That will be difficult I guess'. He spread his eyes, as he felt the red crept on his face, and he quickly looked around if anybody saw it. He took a deep breath and he felt his face got his original pale color back. His heart disappeared from his throat.

He just couldn't believe what he just thought. He knew way more girls than just May and they were way prettier than May. 'Darn May, what did you do with me, even when you're not here, you're still that stubborn you won't disappear from my head.' He shook his head, trying to release the image of May standing in the falling water,

He sighed again and released his pokemon. Maybe some training would help him to free his mind.

'Most of the time it does anyway', he thought.

As if by a wonder, the thoughts did go away, although May didn't disappear from his mind completely.

On the other side, May didn't forgot Drew. ((A/N how cute!! they think of each other at the same time)) In fact, she didn't stop thinking about him. She thought of all the rose, all the teasing and the contests, and she figured it was actually quite a lot times they had met.

_"Mommy, are you all right! Mommy!"._ Eevee yelled at May.

The other Pokemon sweat dropped, 'It can't be helped', they all thought, Eevee is still young'

_"She is thinking about Drew again, isn't she?" _Squirtle asked and Combusken ((A/N I thought because May and Ash hadn't separated yet, Combusken didn't evolve yet)) and Beautifly nodded.

The had been with May the longest time of them all, and they knew the look on Mays face. That look was the one she always had, when she tried to concentrate but it didn't work"

_"I just wish they talked to each other once, the way they have to, I mean"_ Combusken sighed. Even though he was a teenager ((A/N I think of torchik as a kid, Combusken as a teenager and Blaziken as an adult)), he understood the situation better then May did.

"Guys, we're done for today", May called out, clapping her hands. The Pokemon were happy she also saw it just didn't work today and nodded.

"Thank you guys", she whispered to the balls when they had returned, and she left for the Pokecenter.

_--_

_Please review, I'm almost finished with writing the story on paper, but I want to know if you guys think I should continue or I should stop. So PLEASE review_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: "Please review, everybody

_**Me:**_** "Please review, everybody. I really want to know what you think until now."**

**Drew: "Why should they.., we already know, don't we"**

**Brock: "I thought it was a cute story until now."**

**Drew: (scowling) "Why did you wrote those thoughts anyway, they aren't even mine."**

**Me: "Well, in the story it does. So those thoughts are yours. I just felt like it. Sorry Drew, this is a DAML story, whether you like it or not."**

**Drew: "I don't"**

**Me: "I don't care if you like it or not anyway, I'm the author, so I do what I want."**

**May: "It was a deep chapter though, did we really had to get through it??"**

**Me: "Yeah I know it was kinda dull, but I need it for the story line. Ash, could you do the disclaimer??**

**Ash: ****(disclaimer): Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters"**

**Drew: "Get on with the story, but don't play those tricks again or..."**

**Me: "Or what Drew? I can always write Harley in, you know!"**

**Drew: (Turning even Paler)**

**Me: "Maybe I'll do that, I'll have a thought about it"**

_Chapter 4_

_--_

The contest was only one day away now, and both Drew and May didn't think about each other anymore, they just trained.

Drew sometimes had trouble with fan girls, who found out were he was training and now looking at him. "Oh, Mr. Drew, you're so good with Pokemon", they yelled.

Drew slapped his hand against his head. These fan girls really gave him headaches. 'Freaking fan girls, just leave me alone', he thought annoyed

'May wouldn't do such a thing'. He frowned, why did she pop up in his head again? He wasn't sure if he thought it was pleasant, somehow it always made his stomach flutter.

'I really need stop thinking about May', he thought, 'or I won't be able to look at her, not to think about battling against her'.

May didn't had it easy either. Somewhere, she felt really sad, and on the other hand really happy, but she didn't know why she was feeling that way.

After a day of struggling, May decided to eat something at the pokecenter, and returned her pokemon. It had been a really nice day and the sky started to show marks of pink, purple and orange; it was almost time for the sun to set.

When she came by the poke center, she saw the green-haired boy walking past. "Drew", she called, mentally slapping herself because she did. 'Why do I meet him every time', she wondered.

Drew turned around and waited for her to reach him. "Ready for the contest tomorrow", she asked him, and inside she knew she'd made a mistake.

Drew grinned, "I don't need to be ready, I win anyway".

'That guy!!', May thought, fired up. "You better be ready, because I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow!!" she snapped.

Drew lifted a brow as he looked at the fired up brunette. "You are nowhere in my league, why even bother trying?" he said cold, but this time he knew he had gone too far.

Mays eyes started to get wet, and she ran way. May didn't want him to see her crying. She wouldn't give him that pleasure.

But Drew wasn't proud of himself, not in the slightest. In fact, he couldn't stand himself. 'Good work Drew', he said to himself. 'That's the second time in two days you made her cry', and he ran after her.

May ran all the way to in the forest, no it was more like she ran through it. Finally, she ended in a open space, Roses grew on the sides of it.

Seeing the roses, Mays knees became all weak, and couldn't carry her weight anymore, and she fell crying on the ground. 'Why', she thought, picking up a rose petal. Tears rolled over her cheeks and dripped on the petal.

"May?" a voice asked questioning, careful. Drew had come to her and bent trough his knees. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

May looked up, Drew never apologized. Her big sapphire eyes looked straight in his eyes, which wasn't that hard since he bent down right before her.

"Why?" she asked with shaky voice.

Drew looked away, not knowing what to answer. He couldn't tell why, because he didn't know himself. He turned his head, forcing himself to look in those puddles of blue.

Emerald eyes locked themselves in Sapphire ones.

Drew leaned forward, his body doing what his heart told him.

His face slowly came closer to May's, not thinking, no emotions.

Suddenly Drew's eyes grew wide, just as May's. The thing they both wanted the most, almost happened a second ago.

Their face just an inch from each other, staring breathless in each others eyes. Their minds now screaming at them.

Quickly Drew stood up, confused and shaking uncontrollably.

He walked away, not running, but fleeing anyway from the place.

Leaving May, with just a single red rose, loosely in her hands.

--

_Woo, a cliffhanger, that was really cute, now was it? Please review. It was the first time I tried such a scene, and I'm actually really proud of it, for my first try_


	5. Chapter 5

**Drew, May: (Fiercely Blushing)**

**Ash: "Woh, their face are all red!"**

**Me: "Did I do something wrong?"**

**Brock: "No, I think you might did something good."**

**Drew: "...that...th-that was... a mean t-trick..."**

**Me: "Oh look, he stuttered"**

**Ash: (Grinning meanly)**

**May: "...we're not...we don't... we don't have anything..."(still blushing)**

**Me: "Why is your face then all red?, no wait never mind. Drew, this you do the disclaimer. Oh, I can't wait to get on with the story."**

**Drew: (still too embarrassed to argue). ****(Disclaimer): Ri-Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, m-me or any of the cha-characters." **

**Me: "wew, he is still embarrassed, oh this is going to be so much fun!!"**

_Chapter 5_

--

Drew calmed down and stopped walking. He still felt really confused and wasn't able to orden his thoughts.

'I was close to her', he thought, his heart was still bouncing way too fast. 'Good thing, I ran away', Drew tried to convince himself. Truthfully, he didn't know, if he was glad he walked away.

He took a deep breath to calm down his body, which was still shaking. Luckily he saw a bench, he really felt the need to sit down.

Meanwhile, May hadn't moved an inch, her body not responding her thoughts.

Her mouth was dry. She could still smell his smell, roses and woods. She gasped, she didn't notice she had sat there, without taking a single breath. It was like she had big clouds and fog in her head.

May somehow figured out how to stand up, although she almost fell. She didn't know what to think, what to do, or where to go. 'He was so close to my face', and her breath stocked, when the consciousness of what just almost happened hit her. ((A/N sometimes she really is slow, ok let's just say she had a bit trouble to think))

May wasn't sure what to think. Should she be happy he stopped or did she wanted him to continue.

She tried to put one foot before the other, it was like she had forgotten how to walk. 'How am I going to battle him tomorrow', she asked herself but couldn't find the answer to the question.

She was now walking, but she didn't know what direction she was heading, she just was walking.

Drew stood up, he had calmed himself down and could think clearly now, but it meant the awful questions started to rise. One of them was the same May asked herself

'How am I going to battle against her tomorrow, no...' he mentally corrected himself, 'how can I even face her'. He frowned, and stroke his hand through his hair, 'I don't even know if she likes me'.

He sighed and decided the wisest thing to do was going back to his room and hoping everything would look better in the morning. And he went back to his apartment

May walked and walked, confused and dizzy ((A/N Can you even get dizzy from an almost-kiss? Ah, whatever))

'We always fight, he always teases me', May thought, 'Why was he so close to my face?'

May didn't know, she didn't know why he teased her or why he was then kind again to her. She didn't know what she was feeling herself.

She reached a cave, but she couldn't remember she saw it on charts.

It was in her nature, so no matter she was confused, it awakened her curiosity, and went inside.

The colors were beautiful, red, blue, green, walking and flowing into each other.

'I wish you could see this', but she wasn't sure who she meant ((A/N, I made it really easy, now didn't I)) The cave seemed magical, inviting her to come further.

She didn't saw the darkened ways and corners in the cave, it was all light to her and she was following the colors. All colors seemed to come together in one room, like a explosion, the one May now entered.

Slowly May forgot everything from her past in the colors, her hometown, her brother Max, her parents, Ash and Brock, her Pokemon...Drew.

The images of them in her mind started fading, replaced by colors. She followed them to midst of the room.

May woke up from the dream, and saw the sparkling rock, binding her feet and slowly her legs. The rock was growing, she no longer touched the ground but the rock lifted her into the sky.

'I can't free myself', she thought while she struggled to come loose from the rock which still kept binding her.

She could look through it. 'Crystal' she thought ((A/N Really strong crystal, you can't break, sorry, couldn't think of anything else, excluding ice but then again crystal is pretty)) The crystal had now grown to her hips and she hang somewhere in the sky.

The rock crept over her waist, and May let her arms hang besides her body, it was no use anyway.

The crystal reached her shoulders and was now expanding to the walls of the cave, creating a big wall in the middle.

The crystal kept imprisoning her, and was now reaching face, and May closed her eyes. "..Drew..." she murmured, "..Drew...help. me"

But Drew was far away, too far to hear her, too far to know what was happening. A horrible feeling mastered him, making him feel of stone. But he didn't knew where it was coming from.

'Tomorrow, I have to think of a way to face May and explain...', he thought. He felt really bad, but went to bed and tried to sleep. His sleep wasn't peacefull.

--

_We have reached the main topic of the story, (or am I not supposed to tell that?)_

_We now know May is bound in Crystal (or transparent rock if like, it is strong anyway) and Drew doesn't know of anything. Please review. I'm really curious of your opinions_


	6. Chapter 6

_**M**_**e: "That wasn't precisely my longest chapter. But I couldn't think of more."**

**Drew: "It was long enough, thank you" (Sarcasm insert here)**

**May: "So, I'm stuck in stone or Crystal as you say, if I understand everything correctly?"**

**Me: "..Erm..yeah...pretty much you are."**

**Ash: "Do Brock and I get an interesting role next chapter? We had none in this one!"**

**Me: "Sorry, this had to be told, Can someone do the disclaimer? I want to continue.**

**Brock: ****(disclaimer): Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me or any of the characters."**

**Me: "Please review, this is were it gets tricky and I really need someone with some knowledge (of pokemon or whatsoever, in any case of Contestshipping) since this is the first time I even tried something like this"**

_Chapter 6_

--

"The contest starts in half an hour, could all the contestants go backstage please", the voice of Nurse Joy through the loudspeaker.

Drew went backstage, trying to leave those fan girls behind, but they didn't exactly want to let him go; "Oh Mr. Drew, you're so smart", he really started to get annoyed by that name, and especially when those featherheads said it.

"Drew!", he heard a voice calling from behind, He turned around and saw Brock and Ash, the fan girls sighed, Drew had changed his attention.

"Drew, have you seen May?!" Ash asked panting, and Drew lifted a brow, "Isn't she with you then" he asked.

Brock shoke his head, "We haven't seen her since we left her training yesterday, she didn't want to come to eat with us"

Drew's thoughts went to the last evening, and he could just suppress an infuriatingly blush.

"Why should I have see her, you guys are her friends, aren't you", he asked and he found himself surprised by the uninterested voice he used.

Ash lifted a brow, when he heard what the green-haired coordinator said. "Well, most of the time when she isn't with us or training, she is with you" Ash said coldly.

Drew flicked his bangs, causing squeaking noises from the girls. 'Are they still here', he really didn't like those girls. "It isn't my problem, now is it?"

Ash frowned, he didn't thought he could dislike that guy even more, but nodded. Then they ran away, looking for May.

Drew walked backstage; thank God those girls were kept away by the security. Drew was in fact pretty worried, what if something happened?

"In ten minutes, the contest is going to start, everybody get to their seats please" the voice of Nurse Joy sounded through the speaker.

Drew frowned, a contest wasn't excactly fun without May, feelings or not, and it wasn't like May to miss one either. He made up his mind and ran back outside.

The fangirls were gone, probely looking for a seat, so Drew could leave the place easily and ran outside the building. 'Where can I start looking', he thought and mentally slapped himself for taking rash decisions again. Then he thought of the open space and figured that would be the best place to start searching. So he ran to the woods.

'The contest has probably been started by now', Drew thought. He didn't like it, he was missing the contest, he never did once signed up. But he liked it even less he didn't knew were May was, not to say if she was safe.

He felt a bit responsible, because he left May confused last night, 'But then again, she wasn't the only confused one', he thought while running through the woods. 'So then why didn't she show up then?'

He found the open space, but May wasn't there. But at the same time he noticed something strange. There was a trail through the petals, as if someone tried to walk but wasn't completely able to.

He followed the trail and found the cave, and he figured May would be in there. He couldn't possibly know the cave had changed since May saw it, and it constantly was changing.

"MAY!" ,Drew suddenly heard and he ran to the place he heard the sounds coming from.

Ash and Brock were staring at a big stone wall, covered with pictures. At the top there was an opening you could look through.

Drew saw the crystal and the figure in it. It was May.

"May..." Drew whispered, and Ash and Brock turned around, and saw Drew. The surprise could be read from there faces. "I thought you didn't care", Ash said cynical.

Drew just shrugged his shoulders, "It's no fun without her", and he saw the confusion on their faces. "She's the only one, who thinks she can win against me", making the raven-haired teen looking like he would explode.

"Ash, this isn't nearly the time and place to be arguing, we have to find a way to free May remember", Brock said, frowning his eyebrows when he saw the look on Ash' face.

'Why don't you try the pictures on the wall" suggested Drew, receiving a glare from Ash. But then again, he already saw the pictures meant something.

Ash and Brock leaned towards the pictures to give them a better look. "A shining gate..." Ash said, 'That was the first time I heard him say something intelligent'; Drew thought but decided to keep his comment to himself.

Ash looked up, "That must be that one", he said pointing at the gate up ahead the wall. The gate indeed gave some light.

"This one is pretty unclear", Brock said looking at the picture beside the first one. It was a picture of two balls, though you better say spheres, dancing around each other.

'Somehow, I know what it means', Drew thought surprised but didn't say anything. He forced himself to stay out of it.

"And this one.." Ash said, while looking at the third picture. It was a picture of falling leafs, '.Or petals' Drew thought. Brock frowned, "I think I know what the first two pictures mean, but..." he looked at the third one, "I don't know what the third means.

Ash looked at him and then looked at May. 'Could he feel something for her', Drew thought with a stinging feeling. "Spit it out!" Ash said to Brock, interrupting Drew's flow of thoughts.

The older guy frowned, "The first picture means indeed the shining gate, and the second picture, I think it means the connection of souls".

Ash really looked confused. 'Is he really that dumb?' Drew wondered and put a step forward. "The 'Connection of souls'..."he took a deep breath, not really wanting to say,"...is what people used to call the thing we now call 'True love' "

Ash looked at him, pain written on his face. "So what you guys try to say is that we only can save May if we find her true love?" he asked and he looked through the opening at May. The opening seemed smaller. "But….we don't have the time" Ash said, his voice hoarse. Drew knew that Ash was right, even if it was once in his life.

"And what about you, Ash?". Drew asked smirking, but deep inside he really wanted to know.

Ash looked astonished at him. "Me?" He asked with big eyes, "You're kidding right?", but Ash saw from the look on Drew's face he was serious. Ash shoke his head, "You're mistaken, I like May...", Drew's heart sunk into his stomach for some reason,"...as a sister" Ash finished.

"How can we save May then?", Brock asked, worry written on his face. After all, it was also his friend who was bound in the crystal.

"Drew could try", Ash tried, and Drew's face darkened. "Why me?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know"

'Is it all worth it?', Drew thought, 'Is it me who meant for saving May?. Drew made his decision and walked to the gate.

"Drew?" Ash asked, when he saw Drew, walking to the gate. "Do you like May?", Drew stopped walking. "Yeah, I like May", and Drew could almost hear Ash hesitating. His next question though, took Drew off guard.

"Do you love May?"

Drew hesitated, 'Do I love May?', he asked himself, he looked at the ground, his head hanging.

"Drew, do you love her?" Ash asked again.

"I don't know myself", Drew answered without looking around, and he walked into the gate.

"Don't go", Brock said, looking at Drew, disappearing in the light.

"Why?", Ash asked, he wanted to follow Drew.

"This is their decision" Brock answered.

--

_Nya, Nya, this was actually pretty fun to write, so as usual, I ask you to review, and tell me how you thought about it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Drew: "You made me miss the contest?"**

**Me: "Well, May is captured, so someone has to save her, right?"**

**Drew: "...Whatever..."**

**Ash: "Hey Brock, how come you know so much?"**

**Brock: "I once was a gym-leader, remember?"**

**Me: "Ash, could you do the disclaimer?"**

**Ash: "I guess I could: ****(disclaimer): Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, me, or any of the characters.**

**Me: "Let's continue, (crying allowed, I think)"**

**Drew: "..hmpf.."**

_Chapter 7_

--

'Why do I even try?', Drew asked himself, while he walked through the light. 'What makes me think I can save her? It's her true love who's supposed to, not me'.

He arrived in the big room, the crystal wall was in the middle. Drew heard a rumbling noise and he turned around to see where it came from.

The opening and the gate had disappeared.

'I'm stuck here, I guess' He looked up and saw May in the wall, 'Like a frozen angel', he thought, when he saw May's closed eyes.

He climbed the wall, until he reached the same height as May, and he tried to smash the wall. But even though Crystal is usually easy to break, this wasn't. Drew climbed down again, and sat down.

It was a hopeless case.

'I knew I wasn't meant for saving her, I'm not her true love', He looked up to May's sad face as these thought went through his mind. "I'm sorry May, I can't save you". But then the room became black.

"Why are you here?"

Drew heard the voice and opened his eyes. The girl before him looked down on him. She resembled May so much, 'except the sad eyes', he thought.

"Why do you want to save me?", she asked, apparently this was May. Drew didn't know what to answer, 'I don't know myself", he told her.

She nodded sadly and started fading away. "Wait...May!", he tried to stop her, but she was gone, he was alone again.

"May..." he said with a lump in his throat. 'Why do I want to save her?', he asked himself, angry because he let her slip away.

'I want to save her, It doesn't matter why!', Drew decided, and he got his Pokeball, "Roselia, come out!!", he called his oldest friend. "Roselia", responded the rose-pokemon.

"Listen", he said to the Pokemon,"I want you to do Solarbeam and then Petaldance on the place May is. I know it's weird, but just do it!", he said when he saw the Pokemon looking confused. "_Ok Drew, when you say so"_ agreed the Pokemon.

Roselia did Solarbeam on the crystall wall, followed by a Petaldance, causing a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke was cleared, Drew saw nothing had changed. May was still in the wall, and there wasn't even the slightest scratch.

"Roselia, return", he said, there was no need for her. "What am I supposed to do?", he asked out loudly. "What difference can I make?", he sat down, his hand in his green hair.

He thought of the beginning were he first met May, Slateport city ((A/N I think it is, if not, I'm sorry)) He smiled; she had no confidence in herself at all. But she won the contest, he wasn't in. The next time they met, Drew teased her; he thought her confidence had grown too much.

She reacted fiercely, the first girl who did, since he had become a coordinator. May was just so different, almost always happy and cheerful, when he saw her but she didn't saw him. And she always smiled.

And now, he would never see that smile again, frozen in crystal.

Drew thought of himself as a tough guy. He had never cried once, not even when his parents died. But knowing May would never smile again, or be angry at him for his part, made him sad. Knowing he would never look in those blue eyes again, he just couldn't bear.

One small tear dripped out of his eyes. Drew felt surprised his wet face.

"May, please, don't leave me", Drew cried out as he stood up. He clenched his fists, "Don't decide to stay there in that wall forever...", he sank to his knees, "..Like a statue". Drew had never felt so helpless before.

"May, I love you", he whispered.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack, the crystal was breaking.

And May was falling! he realized, shocked. He ran forwards, trying to reach her. 'Please, let me make it on time!' he prayed. "May!!", he yelled.

Drew jumped and grasped her, just before she hit the ground.

"May", he held her close. Why wouldn't she wake up? "Wake up May, wake up, open your eyes!", Drew tried with broken voice. 'What can I do? Why won't she wake up?', he thought while he held the lifeless body in his arms.

He lifted her, taking May away from the crystal-shards around her, when something fell from her clothes ((A/N, No, I'm not gonna tell you from were, use your imagination)) It was the rose he gave her.

'You still carry that around?' he thought when he picked it up from the floor.

May heard it all; from the moment she was released from the crystal. Her body wouldn't move. She felt two strong arms around her, and heard a desperate voice, asking her to wake up.

She couldn't, she wanted to stand up, to open her eyes, to move anything, just to let the person know she was alive. It was like; the connection with her body was gone.

'Drew', she thought, not knowing he was the person beside her, that he was right with her that moment. May thought at the moments they had sheared; when he teased her, when he smirked at her.

And his green eyes. Oh she wished, she could see those eyes again.

A silent tear dripped out the corner of her eye.

"I love you, May", she suddenly heard.

"Don't leave me", Drew whispered in her ear, picking up the rose and putting it in her hand,

The rose started wilting even more, the petals falling on the floor, breaking as crystal. Then the rose bloomed again, turning sparkling red.

May felt her connection again, she could move!

Her body felt heavy, but she was able to move it. She slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw were the green eyes of the coordinator she held so dearly. "Drew!" she said and saw his smirk.

"You're awake", he said relieved and he hugged her closely. Then he released his hug, but didn't let go of her. Drew looked in the blue eyes; he had longed for to see.

'What's this feeling?', May wondered, 'what? Wait… I can't feel about him this way', she thought shocked and confused. She saw Drew leaning in...

Drew leaned in, his heart speed double rate. 'Like I give a damn', he thought, while his lips brushed hers gently.

May's mind was now screaming at her, she was doing stupid things. But how could something she shouldn't do, feel so right?

"What's this?", she whispered. Drew smiled, "what do you want it to be?", he returned. May smiled. Drew leaned forward, their lips slowly touching, opening on their own accord.

The world no longer existed, none of the things that seemed important mattered, when they kissed

'Why didn't I do this so much earlier?' Drew thought with the only part of his mind that still could think. His body was fluttering everywhere, holding May close.

May stroke her hands through his hair, not wanting to let go, slightly shivering under the touch of his hands on her back.

They broke their kiss, as they needed to breath. "We…have...to go back" Drew said, cursing reality in his head. "Your friends...are really worried".

May didn't want to face reality either, but knew she had to and tried to stand up. She fell back in Drew's arms, partly from her strength not completely returned, partly from the dream she just woke up from.

"Now there, don't push yourself", he said as the girl lay in his arms. He lifted her so she didn't have to walk. Mau sighed and put her hand against his chest.

'Please don't let me wake up now'.

--

_This is my cursed chapter, I've written it like 4 times, and then the computer shut down when I thought I had it right so it was gone all over again. Hope you liked it. Review please._


	8. Chapter 8

**Drew, May: (head color of a tomato berry)...**

**Me: "Aw, that was really cute"**

**Drew, May: (looking at each other)...**

**Me: (waving before their faces)"Woohoo, someone there?"**

**Ash: "Why are the so embarrassed?"**

**Brock: "It's the same when the make you kiss Misty"**

**Ash: (turning brightly red)...**

**Brock: "But I'm a grown-up, I wouldn't get embarrassed over some kiss!"**

**Me: "Face it Brock, no one will ever kiss you!"**

**Brock: (really **_**really**_** depressed)...**

**Me:"...uhm…yeah, because no one seems to be able of talking, I'll do my own disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters. I'm a 15 year old girl and I'm broke, so unless miracles **_**do**_** happen, I will never own Pokemon.**

**Let's do the last chapter, ready guys?**

**Ash, Brock, Drew, May: ...**

**Me: (sweatdrops) "...yeah..."**

_Chapter 8_

_--_

The opening had been cleared, so Drew could easily walk outside. The girl in his arms had fallen asleep and was now breathing calmly.

She wasn't heavy, especially when Drew looked at how much she ate.

"Drew!", he heard Ash' voice, erasing the last bits of the dream. 'They must have been waiting here all the time' Drew thought, and he lay May down, feeling slightly regrettable.

"You've brought her back!" Ash called out, but then he looked like he remembered something, "Wait a sec..." His face changed to utter confusion, "You've brought her back, which means...", his jaw was now practically on the floor.

Drew stood up, his face blank, not moved by any of Ash' additions. "I've missed my contest, so I've got no business here anymore", Drew said coldly. "I'm off", he looked one more time on May's resting face; 'Sleep well, May, someday we'll see each other again', and he left the cave.

"Ash, close your mouth, it won't get you any answers" Brock said, looking at the black-haired teen, who just couldn't cope with the facts he just realized. "We have to get May out of here", Brock marked and Ash seemed to come to his senses by hearing May's name, and nodded.

"..ungh..", May felt like her head was ready explode.

"Ha you're awake", said a Ash' voice relieved, followed by an enthusiastic "Pika-Piii", from his electric friend. May found herself in bed, with her friends at the side.

"Sis!", suddenly May was tackled by a green-black flash. Her little brother Max was hugging her. As soon she freed herself from his grip she asked, "Max, what are you doing here".

Max pushed up his glasses, "I told you my leg was almost better, so as soon the plaster was off, mum allowed me to travel here." he answered, his eyes twinkling cheerful.

"How long have I been asleep", that question had been bothering May since she woke up. Brock shrugged his shoulders, "Like three or four days", he said.

"FOUR DAYS", May snapped, but Brock apparently didn't think it was that much and continued, "It isn't that much if you look at what you've been through".

An infuriatingly blush crept to her face, 'they don't even know how much'.

Unfortunally for May, Max noticed the color on her face, "Sis, what have you been doing?", he asked the way only little brothers can ask ((A/N I know, although I'm not sure if a twin-brother counts, I think it does)). It earned him getting smashed on his head.

"Ow…ow….ow", Max sobbed, holding his head between two hands. It didn't hurt that much but Max liked teasing his sister.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Ash started. "A certain someone asked me to give this to you", he said handing her a rose. He remembered his promise to Drew.

_Flashback:_

_"Ash, can I talk with you for a minute?" Drew asked. Ash had been talking to Nurse Joy downstairs of the pokemon-center, when the coordinator approached him. Ash nodded and followed him._

_"Is May awake already", Drew asked, the same voice someone used when he was talking about the weather. Ash still didn't like this boy, but Drew had saved May after all, so Ash thought, it would be better to be nice to him. Ash shoke his head._

_"I see", Drew said, looking outside the window, "Then, would you give this to May, please, when she wakes up," Drew asked him, surprising Ash "S-sure..."_

_Drew handed him a rose, but Ash was curious why he didn't give it to May himself. Drew only shrugged his shoulders, "I've been on one place for too long and I'm getting restless". _

_After that Drew walked to the exit, "Drew, where are you going?" Ash called after him. "Just give it to May, she'll understand" and he walked outside._

_End Flashback_

And now Ash was looking at the girl in front of him, who was rolling the rose between her fingers.

She didn't understand, how could she? 'I want to be with him, talk to him, or just look in those puddles of green', she thought, twirling the rose.

"Ash, have you won your badge yet", Ash, who was expecting a question about Drew, just responded. "Y-yeah, I won it two days ago", he was surprised by her question.

"Then I want to leave as soon as possible", May said, looking at the rose in her hands. The boys didn't understand a bit, of why May was acting so weird, but they didn't really have any business left so they didn't argue, and left the room.

May was alone now, and was still rolling the rose between her finger tops, it felt a bit strange. The May noticed the strange place on the stem, and picked it off.

It was a short note.

_To May,_

_Since you're reading this, I guess you're awake. Probably I will be gone too by now, traveling to the next place. It feels kinda awkward writing this, I'm actually not sure what to write. Mmm.., I think I just want you by my side. But I guess, not all wishes can be accomplished. _

_However, my offer stands, if you want, will you come traveling with me? I'm traveling to Kindocity, at the moment. ((A/N I totally made up the name, it doesn't exists in any way)) Think about it._

_Greetings Drew._

May gasped, it was from Drew, but it wasn't like him. She did want to be with him, that was not it, but could she just leave her friends behind?

"You're leaving, huh? Ash was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. May looked at him with open mouth, and Ash smirked, "Hey, It's not like I don't know what you're feeling."

May looked at the note and then back at Ash, "What do you think I should do?", she asked her friend.

"Follow your heart, somehow it will always lead you the right way", Ash responded, maybe he wasn't that dumb as he pretended. "Thanks Ash" and he nodded.

"It's ok, just get your stuff together", he replied. "Don't forget to write and call once in awhile".

"I guess, this is goodbye then", May said to her friends and brother. They nodded although Max was crying.

"Hey, don't cry" May said when she saw Max; "You can travel with Ash and Brock, and capture your own Pokemon." She comforted him, even though she felt sad herself, she never liked goodbyes.

"Ash, do your best to become a Pokemon Master", May continued, and her old friend nodded. "And you to win the Grand festival, we come watching when you're there".

She turned to the big guy, who was smiling at her. "Brock, don't pay too much attention to girls, you've got my little brother to look after", she said to him.

Brock nodded, "It seems you have grown this time", and Ash nodded. "Goodbye it is then. Bye May" they said when she walked up the road.

The sun was shining at her, as she started her own adventure, finding Drew.

The sun was setting in Kindocity, and was lighting up the face of a green-haired boy.

He was deep sunken in thoughts, and didn't even bother paying attention to the hordes of fan girls. In this city they were really fanatic.

No, he was thinking about a certain girl, and Drew was wondering if she would take his offer, if she wanted to.

He didn't regret writing the note, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Eventually the fan girls dripped off, noticing he wasn't there with his thoughts, leaving him alone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was walking." somebody had bumped against him, but the voice seemed familiar and he had a major deja-vu.

"Oh Drew!", the girl said, while she lay on the ground, and Drew smiled. It appears May did take his offer.

"Still as clumsy as always", he said grabbing her hand. May started to get fired up, but was surprised she found two lips against hers, "and I don't want it to be any different"

--

_Sob, sob, it was the last chapter, the story is finished. I'm glad I finished it though, because I wanted to know if I could write an end to it._

_I've already started with a new one. Just keep checking my account once in awhile to see if I put it online already._

_I want to thank everyone, who give me inspiration, loyal readers and reviewers. I won't say, I love you guys, but I'm truly grateful._

_Please review, one last time, to let know what you think about the complete story._


End file.
